You're My Addiction
by Palmviolet
Summary: Modern AU. Regina, a successful businesswoman, is torn between an old flame and a new love. Meanwhile Belle is falling for a man just out of reach, and Mary Margaret is crushing like a schoolgirl. Characters: Regina, Emma, Belle, Snow, Ruby, Gold, David, Kathryn, Maleficent, Zelena & Cora. (&more). Main ships: Swanqueen, Rumbelle, Snowing, Dragonqueen (&more) More info inside.
1. Beginnings

**Hey. I've decided to change up my modern au series, instead putting it all in one fic and changing some of the ships etc. **

**Ships include:**

**Regina Mills x Emma Swan**

**Mary Margaret Blanchard x David Nolan**

**Belle French x Robert Gold**

**Marian Locksley x Robin Locksley**

**Malorie Dragonstone x Regina Mills **

**Belle French x Ruby Lucas**

**Ariel French x Eric Fisher**

**Cora Mills x Robert Gold**

**Mary Margaret B lanchard x Victor Whale**

**Ruby Lucas x Jefferson Hatter**

**Grace Hatter x Henry Mills**

**Emma Swan x Neal Cassidy**

**Emma Swan x Killian Jones**

**Regina Mills x Robin Locksley**

**Leroy Stone x Nova Tailor**

**Kathryn Midas x Christopher Midas**

**I think that's all for now.**

**This fic is rated T for adult themes (violence, alcohol, swearing, mild sexual themes).**

**Disclaimer: I acknowledge that I own none of the following characters (save my OCs) and the original plot of Once Upon A Time, but the plot of this fic and some of the settings are mine.**

The bell tinkled gently as the shop's door opened, and Belle looked up from her work gladly. Numbers were not her thing, and she was sick and tired of sorting out bills.

"Can I help you?" She asked quietly, studying the man who had just entered. He was of an average height, slightly taller than her, with greying brown hair that just touched his shoulders. He was smartly dressed, wearing a black suit with a purple shirt and darker tie. When he turned to face her, she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" She questioned, scouring her memories for a trace of this strange man.

He regarded her neutrally, a hint of a smile playing on thin lips. "I don't think so, dearie. I'm sure I would remember a face like yours."

Belle stuttered, wrongfooted by the comment. Was it a compliment, or an insult? And more importantly, what was she supposed to say in return?

The man answered her problem by turning away and browsing the shelves. She noticed that he had a slight limp, and he walked aided by an ornate cane.

She stepped out from behind the desk. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for?"

He turned back to her, and suddenly Belle realised where she knew him from.

"You're that millionaire lawyer!" She gasped. "Mr Gold, isn't it?" She clamped a hand over her mouth, shocked by how rude she sounded. "I'm sorry-"

"No dearie, it's quite all right. I was rather hoping to maintain a low profile, but..." He sighed dramatically, and she had to hold back a giggle. "I was looking for a book for my grandson."

It was like a switch had been flipped. Belle shot straight into professional mode. "How old is he?"

"Thirteen a week from now, dearie." Gold answered, shifting his position and placing both hands on the cane.

"And do you know what he's into? Like, his interests or something?"

"Fantasy, dearie. He loves fantasy." The millionaire replied, the smile growing wider.

Belle nodded. That was easy. "We've got a selection of children's books upstairs, and there should be a collection of fantasy with..."

She trailed off as Gold's dark eyes focused on a point behind her, and he seemingly lost interest in her voice. Entranced, he limped past her, and she followed his gaze to the glass case in the centre of her bookshop.

She joined him next to it, looking down at the book inside. It was one of her prize possessions, handed down from generation to generation of Frenchs. It was a book of fairytales, a very old one, with a heavy black cover and the title embellished in gold leaf. Each page was a work of art in itself, a masterpiece created in red, gold, blue and black ink.

"How much for this?" Gold asked softly, turning to face her, deadly seriousness on his face.

Belle was taken aback. "It's not for sale," she answered abrubtly, rudely even.

"Oh, I think it is, dearie. Why else would it be out in the shop?"

Again, she was wrongfooted. Even being in this man's presence made her feel stupid. "Uhh..."

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you ten thousand dollars for it." He ignored her stumble, and smiled again graciously.

She stared. And stared. And stared some more. The book was... Well, it was special to her for its sentimental value, certainly, but she had never imagined in her wildest dreams that it would be worth that much.

"I suggest you close that pretty mouth of yours, dearie, before you start catching flies." He commented, seemingly amused by her shock.

She quickly shut her mouth, feeling a blush creep across her cheeks. "Um... Could I think about your offer please?"

"Of course. Call me when you've made a decision." He slipped a hand into his jacket pocket, and placed a gold coloured business card on the glass case. He turned and limped away.

Belle stumbled back to her desk and slumped into her office chair, agape. She couldn't believe it. In all of one day she'd gone from barely scraping by, her shop receiving less than ten customers a day, struggling to pay the bills, to acquiring an offer that could change her life.

She knew she had to take the deal.

But the book was special to her. It was the last remaining object she had to remind her of her mother, who was now long dead. Besides, it increased the sales, and she could charge people to flick through it.

But she needed the money she could get from the sale, and without any more cash she knew she'd lose the shop.

She had to sell the book. She didn't want to, but she had to.

She picked up the phone.

* * *

><p>"I don't care if you're going out tonight, Sidney, in fact I rather detest the idea. Just get the job finished and then you can have a break. And you'd better not show up on Monday nursing a hangover!"<p>

With a final flourish Regina slammed the phone down on her desk, wincing as it made an ominous cracking sound. She stood up, massaging her temples with long fingers.

"Bad day, Ms Mills?"

She looked up quickly to see her secretary poking her head around the door.

"Worse than you could imagine, Marian." Regina sighed, retrieving her coat. "I need some air."

"Would you like me to call Mr Glass again for you?" The taller woman asked, replacing the phone in its cradle.

Regina turned at the door. "No need. Remind me to fire him Monday morning."

"Already done, Ms Mills." Marian smirked. "Dare I ask why?"

"Don't even go there. I am up to here with that imbecile." She grinned. "Finish that paperwork and you can go. I imagine you have a nice Friday evening planned?"

Her secretary's dark cheeks flushed, and she nodded, an excited smile bursting on her lips. "Robin's taking me to the theatre."

"You enjoy yourself. And promise not to think about work until Monday, understood?" Regina chuckled as she pushed the door open. "I know what a workaholic you are."

A cool breath of wind greeted her as she stepped outside, and she pulled her coat around her more tightly, a smirk playing on her lips. She hadn't missed the envious glances of her employees as they watched her leave the building.

Work harder and maybe you'll earn the right to have a break whenever you wish, she thought to herself.

Regina didn't think of herself as a cruel, strict boss; on the contrary, she was rather proud of her kind yet firm attitude to those who worked for her. She was certainly respected in the fashion industry, even feared. But she didn't think she deserved to be feared. You started at the bottom, and worked your way up. Simple as that. No exceptions, no special cases. That was just how Ms Mills worked.

She felt her mobile buzzing in her bag, and she rolled her eyes. If that was Sidney, complaining about being sacked, she would kill him.

She retrieved the phone and sighed when she saw the caller ID. Kathryn. What a relief.

"Kathryn, hi."

"You're never going to believe this!" Came the excited exclamation from the other end.

Regina sighed. "What is it, Kathryn? I've got a meeting in under twenty minutes."

"Zelena and I got you a date!"

"What?! Kathryn, I told you-"

There was a melodramatic groan. "Oh, darling, don't be so boring! He's really hot, and obviously works out, and of course is the most charming person I've ever met!"

Regina frowned. "You've met him? That's a first."

"Oh nonsense, Regina. I always screen your dates!"

"Yeah, and I work at Walmart," she didn't bother to conceal the sarcasm.

Kathryn squealed excitedly, obviously too happy to contain herself. "I swear I've got a winner this time, darling! Give him a chance, ok?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "Fine. As long as Zelena is the one who calls Mother to ask her to babysit."

"Oh, honey, I know you don't trust your sister but that is going a little far, don't you think?"

She scoffed in disbelief. "Last time I left her in charge of Henry he managed to paint the both of them green! With icing! There was sugar all over the floor and he was bouncing off the walls all night."

"To be fair, Henry is thirteen now. I think he'll be fine." Kathryn sighed dramatically. "I'll call Cora for you. How about that?"

"Fine. Look, I've got to go. When is this date of mine?"

There was another excited squeal. "Tonight, eight o'clock! He's picking you up from your house."

"WHAT? Kathryn! I've told you not to-" Regina paused, and groaned. "I really have to go. I promise you, this conversation is not over."

She hung up with another exasperated eye-roll. Kathryn really was annoying sometimes. Especially when she gave out Regina's private address to random strangers.

* * *

><p>"You'll never guess what just happened."<p>

Was the first thing Ruby heard from Belle, as she gracefully seated herself at the bar.

The taller woman grinned, leaning over the counter and unwittingly giving some rather drunk male customers a considerable view of her cleavage. "So, tell me all the latest gossip, Bellz."

Belle grimaced at the nickname. "Must you insist on calling me that?"

"Yup. Tradition, you see." Ruby smirked and tossed her red streaked hair. "Spill the beans."

"So basically, this man turns up at my shop, looking for a book for his grandson. It's all normal and fine, until I realise who he is." Belle grinned eagerly and leant forward, lowering her voice. "It's Robert Gold."

She paused for dramatic effect, and Ruby didn't disappoint.

"Hell no! Come on, you're lying. I swear he's like a recluse or something."

The small brunette shook her head. "Nope. It was him all right, and that's not even the best bit." Her voice was now almost a whisper. "He bought the fairytale book. For ten thousand dollars, no less."

"No! You're having me on." Ruby stared at her accusingly. "You little liar."

Belle sat back, looking smug. "No lie hath passed mine lips."

"Bellz! Don't go all old speak on me! That's mean." She pouted convincingly. "Are you even for real? You sold that old thing for ten thousand bucks?"

"That's pretty impressive," a new voice entered the conversation, and Ruby looked up to see Mary Margaret taking her place beside Belle. She grinned at the raven haired woman and gestured to a man sitting alone in a booth.

"Whale's waiting for you." Ruby commented, barely containing a laugh.

Mary Margaret's cheeks flushed guiltily. "Don't. I feel really bad."

"As well you should. Poor boy's been there since lunch." Granny grunted from behind Ruby and she turned. "Come on, Ruby, work to do."

The younger woman rolled her eyes pointedly and turned back to her friends. "Sorry," she mouthed as Granny dragged her off to the till.

Waiting there for her was a tall, fit woman with long blonde curls.

"Emma! Hi!" Ruby launched herself at the older woman in a bear hug, giggling. "I knew you'd find the place."

She stepped back and admired Emma's outfit - skin tight jeans and a low cut tank top.

"Hey, wait a minute. I thought you said not slutty." Emma complained, eyeing Ruby's own clothing with resentment.

"Yes, honey, and that's because you'd cramp my style!" Ruby giggled, and looked down at her own tight miniskirt and skimpy top instinctively. "Besides, I'm not that slutty, am I?" She pouted in mock bereavement. "Come on, let's get you an apron." She grabbed Emma's wrist.

"Hold up. Where do you think you're going?" Granny frowned, standing in Ruby's way, scarred arms crossed.

Ruby only managed a disbelieving stutter while Emma gave a cute 'hi'.

"This is Emma. She wants to work here, part time of course." She finally managed, not daring to meet Granny's eyes. The older woman gave an annoyingly neutral 'hmph'. "She needs the extra cash, and we are understaffed! You said that yourself. Please?" Ruby battered her eyelashes convincingly.

Granny raised her eyebrows with a mock sigh. "Fine. But no flirting with the customers, understood? I've already got enough of that with Ruby." Ruby rolled her eyes as her granny walked off.

"So, what now?" Emma asked, turning to Ruby. "What happens if I drop something?"

"We'll probably all laugh at you and never let you forget it." She giggled at the blonde's mortified expression. "Relax! It's just friendly banter. I've slept with most of the customers and I get teased all the time."

Emma made a disbelieving face. "Really? Who?" She challenged, crossing her arms.

"Well, for starters, him over there." She pointed out Victor alone in the booth.

"Him? Really?" The taller woman squinted in his direction. "Why him?"

"Eh, we were drunk. And he's a good kisser." Ruby grinned. "Speaking of which." She produced two shot glasses and a copious volume of alcohol. "It's more fun when you drink on the job."

**Please R&R! Sorry for the lack of, well, romance in this chapter - this was more of a foundation for the good stuff.**

**Stay tuned for next chapter, in which Regina and her blind date come to Granny's, Belle and Ruby do something they'll regret, Marian senses trouble in hers and Robin's relationship, and Cora and Zelena have an argument. **


	2. These Days

**Before I launch into the next chapter, can I just say that you will DEFINITELY see more of this fic, even if it doesn't reach the very end, because I have already written more chapters! Shock horror! So unless I die, or my house gets burnt down, or we are all eaten by zombies, you will get to read some more chapters :) that's all I wanted to say**

**Disclaimer: I hereby acknowledge that I do not own Once Upon a Time, nor anything in it, and anything you recognise in this fic I probably do not own either. **

**Friday 5th April**

**2**

"David! Hi! What are you doing here?"

David looked up quickly, breaking into a grin when he saw Emma standing behind him, holding a tray of drinks.

"Just having a drink, relaxing. What about you? Why are you waitressing all of a sudden? Leave not agreeing with you?"

Emma flushed. "I was bored, and I wanted some cash." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know why I can't come back to work. I'm perfectly fine."

David watched her disapprovingly. "I'll believe that when I see it."

"Look, you said leave was two months." She tilted her head pleadingly. "It's been a month and twenty-seven days."

"So you've been counting? And here I was thinking you'd enjoy some time off." David smirked. "What with your complaining about the early starts."

Emma nudged him playfully. "It gets boring after a while. Look, I've got your drinks."

She handed the glasses out, eyeing David's companions suspicously. "And who are they?"

He gestured to each of them. "Frederick, James and Killian." The latter grinned seductively at Emma.

"It's a pleasure, love. I've heard much about you." He winked, holding up a hand to his hair as he did so, and Emma noticed that the hand in question was actually a prosthetic.

Killian noticed her distracted gaze and smirked. "Now that, love, is a tale for another time. Perhaps over drinks?"

"We'll see." Inwardly she was rather put off by his blatant flirting, but she decided to keep that to herself. She turned to David, and leaned close to him. "Who even is this guy?"

"Our new team member. He covered for you while you were on leave, and now works with us full time." David grinned. "If you do go out with him, don't let there be a messy fall out, 'kay?"

Emma glimpsed something serious behind his smile, as if he was reliving bad memories, and nodded. "He seems a bit of a douche anyway."

Her boss snorted, spraying his drink everywhere, and James thumped him on the back playfully.

"Don't die yet, Nolan. The night's still young." Emma left them there, a small smirk on her lips.

* * *

><p>"You look wonderful, dear."<p>

Regina turned to Cora as she finished inserting diamond earrings. "Thank you, mother."

The older woman was seated on Regina's king-size bed, her chestnut hair twisted in an impeccable bun and her lips a bold shade of blood red. She looked every bit the businesswoman, in a blindingly white shirt and knee length pencil skirt. One would think she'd come for an international conference rather than to babysit her thirteen-year-old grandson.

Regina herself wore a tight blue dress that hugged her curves and came to mid-thigh, paired with black stiletto heels and a black jacket. Each item of clothing she wore, and indeed owned, was worth more than fifty dollars. Each.

The editor-in-chief at Queen magazine, the empress of the fashion industry, couldn't be seen in ratty jeans and a t-shirt, could she?

"So his bedtime is nine-thirty, correct?" How Cora managed to sound so superior in those simple words was beyond Regina, but she was grateful for the cordiality she'd been afforded so far. Conversing with her mother was like attempting to bargain with an intelligent snake - you never knew if, or when, she would strike.

Regina nodded. "He's allowed to stay up reading until ten-thirty, but he's not to go on anything electronic. That includes his kindle - he'll say he's reading when he's actually playing games."

"I raised you well. You're an excellent parent, no matter how you got there." Cora tilted her head, and Regina tensed, uncomfortable with the direction she was taking the conversation. The circumstances surrounding Henry's birth were... delicate, to say the least.

As if sensing her discomfort, the doorbell rang. Regina almost visibly sagged with relief, before grabbing her clutch.

"That will be my date. Thanks for this." She bustled out of the room, heels clacking on the floorboards satisfyingly. She shook her head as if to clear it from thoughts of her difficult mother and plastered on a dazzling smile.

Maybe Kathryn was right. Maybe this guy would be The One.

* * *

><p>She opened the door.<p>

"This is so exciting! I haven't been to the theatre for years." Marian smiled broadly at Robin across the table. "You are the perfect husband."

If there was something off about his grin, she didn't notice it until later.

"Try not to swoon until we get into the theatre, because the show is said to be quite something." He reached over the table and took her hand. "I want this night to be perfect."

"And it will be." She paused with a laugh. "Now let's cut the soppy crap and order before we miss the show entirely."

Robin chuckled too, but there was something forced about it, as if he was trying too hard.

He gestured to the nearest waitress, who glared at him for being so impatient. Reluctantly, she slowly trooped over.

"It was a nice idea of yours, coming here. We eat fancy way too often nowadays. I never knew I could get sick of it." Marian smirked. "And it's healthier for your wallet."

Robin snorted in agreement, eyes on the approaching waitress.

She tossed her blonde curls and raised an eyebrow. "Hi. Can I take your orders?"

Marian turned to Robin to let him order first, but he was distracted, staring at the door of the diner as if an angel would walk through it at any moment. She watched him curiously, only tearing her gaze away when the waitress cleared her throat in annoyance.

"Any time today would be-" She was cut off by the approach of another waitress, with long dark hair streaked red.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" The other waitress, who was obviously younger than the blonde one, whispered furiously in the first's ear. Eventually Blondie rolled her eyes and stalked off in high dudgeon.

Red Streaks grinned. "Sorry about that. She's new, and also temporary. Not because of what just happened, of course, but because this is-" She stopped, holding up her hands and closing her eyes. She flushed, embarassed. "Nevermind. What can I getcha?"

Marian proceeded to give her order, and Robin continued to do the same.

As Red Streaks walked away, swaying her hips, Marian leaned towards her husband. "What's up with you? You're acting really strange."

Robin looked ready to answer, but at that moment the door opened, sending his gaze flying upwards again. Marian groaned in annoyance and turned to look at whoever had grasped her husband's attention so firmly, and her jaw dropped.

It was Regina.

* * *

><p>Emma was pissed.<p>

No, not just pissed. She was furious. Okay, so maybe this temporary waitressing thing had been a really bad idea, but she was still angry.

Those customers had just downright ignored her for almost five bloody minutes. It was ridiculous. She'd been patient. She'd waited for a while, in case they were still choosing. But no. They were just staring into space. Who the hell does that? Just staring into space, nice and casual, don't mind me I just look like a freaking idiot!

She looked up as the door opened, expecting another couple of morons, but what she saw took her breath away.

Her inner rant put to one side for a moment, she watched adoringly as the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen entered the diner. Dark hair just brushed slim shoulders, large brown eyes blinked seductively, burgundy lips shifted into a beautiful smile that took Emma's breath away.

Okay, that was a record. Emma had never fallen in love in less than a minute before.

In fact, she probably hadn't ever fallen in love in less than a day. Lily had taken two days and Neal had taken a week, but they were long gone now.

Maybe that was the trick. Maybe the longer it took to fall in love, the longer the love lasted.

In that case, this new woman was toxic.

Emma liked the sound of that.

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which Regina and Emma bond over mutual distaste for her date, Marian and Robin fall out further, and Mary Margaret flirts with David.**

**Please R&R.**


	3. Hypnotic

**For the companion series of edits for this and sneak peeks, go follow my tumblr! (My username is palmviolet)**

**Disclaimer: See first chapter**

**3**

"Bold choice," Regina commented, smiling at the man opposite her as they took their seats in the booth.

He smiled nervously, and she inwardly winced. He was good looking, she'd give him that, and very charming, but he was far too eager to please.

"I figured you get taken to fancy restaurants all the time, so I thought I'd change things up a bit." Graham had a beautiful voice too, a wonderful accent.

"You figured right," she replied, picking up the laminated menu. He was right, she got taken to fancy places far too often, but this was a bit too cheap.

She scanned the menu, looking for something remotely healthy. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Though, on the plus side, she was very lucky. This diner was off the beaten track, so to speak, and as a result was entirely free of paparazzi. She hadn't seen one camera on the drive here, which was a feat in itself. Perhaps that was Graham's reasoning.

"Wine?" He asked, having taken it upon himself to look at the drinks menu. Maybe there was hope for him yet.

The wine would be of questionable quality, of course. Perhaps she should just risk it.

Aware of how snobbish she was being, Regina smiled. "That would be lovely. Red?"

Graham nodded in agreement and picked up the food menu. "Sorry about the lack of choice."

"What do you think a bearclaw is?" She questioned, and winced again at Graham's surprised expression. Yet another indication of the gaping difference between her world and almost everyone else's.

"It's a type of donut, I think." He seemed to add the 'I think' purely for her benefit.

"I think I'll just go for lasagne." She said, leaving out the unspoken truth that this place _simply wasn't good enough for her majesty._

That had been the old playground taunt, back in when she and Mary Margaret were just children. Regina had been too posh, too snobbish, had had too scary a mother to be allowed to associate with most of them. Mary Margaret had had no problem, naturally, because of who she was.

Regina had fallen in with the wrong crowd as a result. The wrong crowd. Who knew the prestigious fashion editor had been such a bad girl?

She snapped back to reality as she realised Graham had said something and she hadn't responded.

"Sorry, what was that?"

He smiled, but his heart wasn't in it, and the dismay clearly displayed behind it was disheartening.

"I said I love Italian food," he said, blinking as if to challenge her.

The annoyance she was beginning to feel at his every word was mounting, and suddenly she wanted to flip the table and bolt from the diner. She forced herself to smile back.

"I do too. I make lasagne, actually." Regina tried not to cringe at the awkward atmosphere.

Graham actually looked interested at that, and her heart lightened a bit. Perhaps if they found common ground they could have a better evening.

"I do love a woman who can cook, Regina." He grinned. "I'm terrible at that sort of thing."

Fury clutched its sharp claws at her. So he only wanted her for domestic service, was that it?

She was merely seconds away from throwing the menu at him when the waitress turned up. She was a tall, fit woman, with warm green eyes and blonde curls cascading down her shoulders. She was pretty, Regina reflected.

"What can I getcha?" The waitress asked, with a sideways glance at Graham that proved she'd been eavesdropping.

"Two lasagnes, please. And a bottle of red," Graham said, eyeing the waitress with something like hunger.

Regina sighed minutely, slumping in her seat. This would be a long night.

* * *

><p>"Robin?! Did you know Regina was coming here tonight?" Marian questioned furiously, her fists clenched.<p>

The expression on his face would have been pitiful, if she hadn't been subjected to it hundreds of times.

"Oh, give it a rest." She made an effort to sit back and uncurl her hands, trying to appear relaxed and calm. "I am your wife, Robin. She-" Marian paused, taking a deep breath. "She is your ex, she broke up with you six years ago! You've been married for four years."

Robin's face was blank, unyielding. It was obvious she was right.

"Have you been holding a torch for her all these years? All this time, throughout our married life?" As she expected, there was no answer. Marian felt she would be justified in walking out.

Actually, that wasn't a bad idea.

She stood suddenly, ignoring the curious looks sent their way, and was rewarded with a shocked expression from Robin.

"You're walking out?!" He exclaimed. "What about the theatre? Those tickets weren't cheap!"

"Wrong. Thing. To say," she ground out through clenched teeth. "You can come and get your belongings tomorrow morning. Go and stay with your buddy Regina."

She strode past him towards the door, grimacing at the surprised look on Regina's face as she passed her.

"Marian!" She ignored her boss's call and exited the diner, satisfaction mingling with regret and terrible, aching sadness.

* * *

><p>"She was checking you out," Ruby said, nudging Emma and grinning.<p>

The blonde raised her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Her. The hot one." Ruby nodded in the direction of the woman who had so caught Emma's eye previously.

She scoffed. "Regina? No way. She's on a date, with a man may I add. And said man is very attractive."

"Ah, but if she doesn't play for that team..." Ruby trailed off suggestively. "I'm sorry, but 'Regina' was definitely checking out that fine ass of yours. How'd you know her name anyway?"

"Intuition, young one." Emma tapped her nose with a grin. "Nah, I heard him call her that. He's a right douche too. Expects her to cook for him."

Without warning, Granny came up behind them. "Would you two stop gossiping and actually do what you're being paid to do?"

"Yes, Granny." Ruby's eyeroll was almost audible.

Emma grabbed the bottle of red wine and two glasses, and headed over to Regina's table. The latter looked incredibly uncomfortable in the presence of her date, and a mischievous idea began to form in her mind.

She opened the wine, wincing at the smell. It was a bottle of crap, that was for sure. Hopefully Granny wouldn't mind her wasting it.

Emma pretended to trip, and lunged forward to steady herself, spilling the wine all over Regina's date in the process.

She immediately righted herself and started the profuse apologies, but out of the corner of her eye she could see Regina smirking.

* * *

><p>"Can I buy you a drink?"<p>

Mary Margaret looked up quickly to see a rather handsome man swinging into the seat next to her. He glanced behind him, at a group of other men, and she noticed they were all clutching drinks themselves and were waving him on.

"By the looks of things you and your companions have had a few already." She smirked. "But go ahead. I like it when a man wastes his money on me."

He grinned. "The name's David. David Nolan."

"David Nolan. You from a soap or something?"

"You've got sass, I'll give you that," he said, his grin growing wider. "So, about that drink?"

"Yeah. All right." Mary Margaret smiled. "You sure you haven't had too many already?" She gestured to his companions.

David shrugged. "Does it have to be alcoholic?"

"No, not at all," she replied, raising her eyebrows. "You a coffee person?"

He nodded vigorously, in a childish manner.

She sniggered. "Right. You really need to sober up."

**Sorry if Graham seems a bit out of character - I wanted someone from the show to be Regina's date but I wasn't sure who, and I needed the date to fail :/**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, in which Ruby & Belle do something they'll regret, and the evenings of both Emma and Regina get a hell of a lot more interesting.**

**Please R&R.**


End file.
